Whatever It Takes
by SnazzyJazz17
Summary: Seiren Hayashi's whole life has revolved around Hero's, which is fitting considering both of her parents are pro hero's. However, what does it mean to become a hero? Is it all really all about the money and fame, or is it more? Seiren's life is suddenly changed when she meets a young boy, with a passion to become the World's Greatest Hero. Can he change her mind about hero's?
1. Disclaimer

Okay everyone, so this story will basically follow the story-line and plot of the actual show, however I will add a few things in here and there. HOWEVER, with that being said I don't own any characters, or story line that has to do with My Hero Academia. This is merely a Fan Fiction based story for reader enjoyment only. However, please do not steal my original character or my ideas that I have created in order to add development for my character. NOW, that we have all that out of the way, please enjoy this story it will be Izuku x Seiren (My OC) based romance, action story just in case you want a head's up on what I will covering in my story. Please comment if you enjoy! :) ALSO I DON'T OWN THE IMAGE BOOK COVER. ALL CREDITS GOT TO THE OWNER/ARTIST/CREATOR.


	2. The Beginning

**So I also created Seiren's parent's in this story and their quirks. They might be similar to other stories, books or comics you may have read and for that I apologize. This is literally the best i could come up with, that I haven't seen yet in the show. Attached at the top is a my idea of what Seiren looks like, I don't own any images in this story, so please don't get the wrong idea. All credits go to the artists and creators. Enjoy my first chapter! Promise there will be more Izuku and action in the next few chapters! (:**

"Ugh!" I groaned, as I turned to face the alarm clock that continued to echo throughout the walls of my room in order to wake me up.

Slapping the alarm clock's snooze button, I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling as thoughts began to flood my mind.

_The entrance exams are at UA today_...I rolled my eyes as I thought of the conversation the night before I had with my parents.

_The Night Before_

"Seiren we both know the power and potential that you hold with this quirk of yours, but still we think it would be best if you entered through the entrance exams and not through a recommendation." My father waved his hand in front of my face, at the dinner table in order to catch my attention, but I just rolled my eyes and brushed him off as I stared into my cell phone.

I felt my fingers and body grow stiff as my mother walked past, snatching the cell phone out of my hands.

_Damn, her stupid quirk. _My mother's was known for paralyzing people, with just the small touch of a finger, which she can quickly undo if she snaps her fingers back together, or if ten minutes pass. Lady Paralysis, that's her hero name.

"Seiren, don't make me leave you like that. Look at your father when he's speaking to you. Especially when it involves your future as a hero." My mother scolded as she snapped her fingers, letting my body return back to motion.

Rolling my eyes once more, I leaned back into my chair and crossed my arms. Shooting both of them a glare with my golden eyes.

"What's the point? We all know what I'm capable of, why do I have to prove that to a whole bunch of stupid pro hero teacher's anyways?" I stated with a twinge of attitude.

My father quickly slammed his fist on the table, melting it before us. I never flinched and let a quick smirk dance across my face. _Table number two hundred and thirty two._

That leads me to my father's quirk. Solar Manipulation. He can give off immense amounts of heat, causing things to melt or catch fire, however the downfall to that is when he gets angry it also causes things to melt. Our house was built, to fit the needs of our family, however furniture is not an option. He can also use himself to recharge energy of people around him, such as other pro hero's, or local citizens who have fallen victim to a villain. Hero name, Liquefy.

My fathers face seemed to melt also as he he shot my mother a quick look, as if to tell her he was sorry.

"No worries, I'll call Hiko. He'll bring a new one by in the morning." she gave a small smile and kissed my father's forehead.

My father quickly relaxed and then turned his attention back towards me. "Young lady, that is the last time you will speak about your fellow future teachers that way. That is no way for a hero to behave."

My fathers eye's reflected the same golden flakes as mine, as I looked away in defeat. This wasn't the first argument concerning UA and my attendance there, and I'm sure it wouldn't be our last.

"Don't worry Seiren, those "stupid hero's" are our friends. I'm sure they would love to see that quirk of yours in action. Especially before you become their best student!" My mother beamed, as if to ignite some kind of passion for me.

_They have a plan for everything that I do, and of course I have high exceptions to live up to being their only daughter. The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I graduate and can start living my own life not under the watchful eye of the public and my parents._ I thought to myself as I unfolded my arms.

"Fine, I'll make sure to do my best." I said lifting myself from the seat and snatching my phone from my mother's hands.

"That's the Seiren I know." my father's voiced echoed behind me.

My eyes squeezed shut in anger, as I quickly turned giving him the best fake smile and a thumbs up.

_How would you know what I'm really like?_

_Present_

Okay, okay I know what your all thinking. I seem like a self centered, selfish brat who thinks she too good to go through entrance exams. Well it's not like that. You see since I was raised by two "pro hero's" my life hasn't been the easiest. Although their popularity in this city is well known, most people described them as the number three and four hero's, underneath All Might himself, and Endeavor. So as you see, being the only child I was left to pretty much to raise myself. My parents despite how much they love me seem to cherish their publicity and the public more. They weren't even there when I started to show signs of my quirk. I can honestly count on one hand, how many times they tried to help me control my quirk. I pretty much had to figure it out myself. Don't get me wrong, things could be worse. I could've been born quirkless.

But that leads me back to the present, my mind was made up at a young age, no matter how powerful my quirk was, I would always put my future family or life first. Becoming a pro hero meant nothing to me. I didn't seek publicity or fame, sometimes I just wanted to be a normal person with a normal quirk, who lived a normal life. At least that's what my original dream was...


	3. Entrance Exams (Part One)

I decided to walk, trying to clear my mind in order to perform the best for this exam. There was a chance that I could fail, and sadly that wasn't an option.

The entrance gates of the school, seemed to loom over me as I neared closer. The reality of it caused a small twinge of anxiety to set in, as the realization of my future career as a hero kicked into my thoughts.

_Why do I have to overthink everything?_ I thought as I walked through the gates, joining many other students around my age.

I searched over the crowd, hiding myself in the back trying to avoid getting noticed.

As I kept my head down however, I felt myself collide with a person in front of me. I quickly stumbled backwards, as a small pink blush flooded to my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed throwing my hands wildly in the air, as my eyes opened wide as the sight in front of me.

It was a boy around my age, with wild green hair and small freckles on his cheeks, however he was floating in mid air just as astonished as I was. But before either of us could say another word, we noticed that another girl was also in our presence.

"Sorry about using my quirk on you without asking, but I seen you two bump into each other and I thought it would be better than falling!" Her face was lit up in excitement as she placed the boy back on the ground. "See you two around!" she said waving as she bouncing up the steps towards the entrance.

Confused I turned to the boy to once again apologize, and noticed he wasn't there.

_What a strange boy_...I thought to myself letting out a small laugh.

I came to an auditorium, searching for an open seat among the many other applicants the the school. I settled on an open one next to a small boy with purple hair. Wait, no I mean purple balls..._what kind of hero is he?_

I gave him a small smile as he turned towards me. As soon as he laid his eyes on me, I seen his whole demeanor change and his small beady eyes start to run over my body.

"Hey! You little pervert! Stop staring at my chest!" I said raising my fist to his face, as his eyes widened in fear and he screamed.

"I'm so sorry! Your just so beautiful! I couldn't help myself!" his arms flaying back and forth in panic.

I rolled my eyes and unclenched my fist, releasing it into a hand and thrusting it towards him. "Don't worry about it, just next time don't make it so obvious. My name is Hayashi Seiren, nice to meet you!"

The boy quickly relaxed and returned the handshake, saying his name was Mineta.

"Wait, I know you...the small boy studied me once again taking in my familiar features. "Aren't you Lady Paralysis and Liquefy's daughter!?" he said beaming with small stars in his eyes.

I smacked a hand over his mouth, hoping no other heard him. "Yes, that's me but please don't say anything, I don't wanna be noticed." I whispered with a small glare.

He struggled against my grip, his muffled words not escaping from my enclosed hand, he slowly nodded and I released my grip.

Lowering his voice to a whisper, he asked me "Why are you here? Someone like you shouldn't have to take entrance exams!" he said with a concerned face.

"My parent's think it'll be good for me, plus no one really knows of my quirk yet so i'm sure this is just another way to spice up publicity for them." I said folding my arms and leaning back in my seat.

Mineta opened his mouth to answer, but was quickly cut off, by pro hero Present Mic.

He went over what we would be facing, a series of four different robots. Each with different point values, if you end up with no point at the end of the appointed time, you would fail and therefore not pass eliminating your chance for acceptance at UA. After his presentation, another boy quickly stood asking a series of questions I could care less about, that was until he pointed out another boy placed in the crowd who was muttering. My eyes widened as I recognized the face. The boy that I had bumped into earlier this morning. At the mention of his muttering and a side shot at his unkempt hair, his face turned red, as he slapped two hands over his mouth in order to stop himself from talking.

I felt the edges of my mouth, turn onto a smile involuntary as I looked the boy over. _He looks so cute when he blushes. _

I immediately felt myself turn red, as I quickly turned around in my seat and tried to erase the words that popped into my mind. _Did I really just think that?_

I distracted myself by pulling out my card that had the my battle station on it. Battle station B, hmm they must be separating us so we won't help anyone we might know.

Present Mic finished by saying for us to all change into our workout gear, and meet at the battle stations, as I walked out of the door with the rest of the applicants my mind raced with battle techniques. _What would be the best for my quirk to defeat those robots? Well I guess we will see._


	4. The Entrance Exams (Part Two)

Shrugging on the last part of workout gear, I make my way out towards the arena, where the practical exam portion of the exam would take place. Walking closer to the arena, I see around twenty other students, already crowding the gates, eager to get a head start on the competition.

As I take a look around to scope out the competition, I notice how seriously all the other students seemed to be as they prepared for this mock battle. I could feel myself mentally eye rolling, on how pathetic they looked.

_They all have on thing on their minds, to become pro heroes. That's all everyone thinks about. _

My eyes landed on the same sweet girl I met outside the school, that saved that kid that I had nearly knocked over. She seemed to be mentally preparing herself on what was to come, so I didn't bother her. Besides I don't make friends that well. The kind of lifestyle I lived, proved to be one where people just used me for their own publicity, just because of who my parents were. That's the whole reason I stayed to myself, and why I had been home schooled up until this point.

I felt myself migrate to the corner, hoping to go unnoticed, but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"Hey! Look over there! Isn't that Seiren, Liquefy and Lady Paralysis daughter!?" murmured a young boy with spiky black hair and markings across his face, which must've been some physical feature of his quirk.

"Oh yeah! Wow, she even prettier in person! I can't wait to see what her quirk is! It must be amazing, if it came from some of the greatest pro heroes of all time!" said another boy with dark tinted glasses, as drool began to leak from the corner of his mouth.

_Damn, I know I should've worn something a little more loose fitting_.

I quickly observed my workout outfit. A tight v-neck black shirt, which accentuated my larger than normal chest. (Something I mentally cursed my mother everyday for, they were a hassle and just not suitable for battle.) and my favorite black leggings. I had to say, being home schooled all these years I never really paid attention to the fact that my clothes accentuated my body figure so well.

The boys stares and mutters from the crowd, had started drawing attention towards the corner I was standing. I could feel the looks of surprise and amusement written on their faces. They were certainly intimidated, and a little anxious to see what my quirk consisted of, which made me hate this so much more.

However, the attention was quickly drawn away from me, to another boy in the crowd.

_Damn, what is with me and this boy? Why do I always end up seeing him everywhere I go? Who is he?_

They were all muttering on how big of a loser the boy was, and how they thought he would wet himself at any real situation of battle. I felt a twinge of sadness and the comments the other students made, as I watch the boy nervously shake his hands in the face of a guy with glasses, his arms crossed with authority as he looked down at the nervous freckled face boy.

"There are no real countdowns in real battles, get moving!" shouted the voice of Present Mic from a tower above us.

With that, I tear my eyes away from the boy and leap into action running behind several other students through the now open gates.

Even though I hated this whole scenario, I couldn't deny the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I head out to find the robots. All around me, kids were smashing and destroying robots with their quirks. The sweet girl from earlier caught my eye as I raced past her. Her ability was to touch an object, giving it zero gravity and then touching her hands together to release them. Impressive. Although, I don't have time to watch her, it was time to show everyone here who I really was.

My mouth twisted together in determination as I raced towards a robot, stopping aways from it, in order to enable my quirk.

I raise my hands to the monster, sweeping my hand across the air in front of him as a lunar energy light emerges from the palms of my hands and warps into a crescent shape. The robot was cut into tiny sideways pieces and shattered into the air.

"Gotcha." I say with a small smirk, as I race towards another robot, but not before I caught the glances of many spectators, a look of awe and terror filling there faces.

My quirk. Lunar Manipulation. I can use the moons energy, in order to form attacks. I can wield and shape the energy into various shapes, sizes and power to maximize or minimize attacks. I can also heal myself to an extent, using the energy I store in my body from the moon. I know your all asking the same question, how do you store your energy if your not in the moonlight? Well, you see I was also born with a crescent moon birthmark, hovering right above my bellybutton. As strange as it sounds that provides me energy for my attacks, until I can once again draw power from the moonlight. However, if you think that blast from earlier was impressive, it intensifies at nighttime. Hero name, who needs one.

Dodging attacks from the robots, I weave myself through the other participants, shooting attacks left and right destroying all the robots surrounding us. Each of them intimidated to get to close to my wide range attacks.

Spotting another robot on the other side of the building, I race towards the villain energy surging throughout my body as I slide my body underneath the robot, dodging it's attack and popping up on it's defenseless side. My hand makes contact with the cold hard metal, as I surge the lunar energy through my palm, sending the robot flying back and bursting into small pieces.

_Seventy-five points. I should be in the lead by now_. I think to myself. As I stand panting, I hear a loud rumbling, turning towards the noise a large robot appeared in front of me and several others. As it closed in, several of the kids began to scream and run away as it began to lodge attacks towards the buildings causing them to crumble and fall. I feel myself start to back away, turning and jogging to stay away from the zero pointer. There was no need to fight it, it wouldn't result in anything.

Suddenly, I hear a small whimper from behind me. As I turn to face the chaos behind me, I see the same sweet girl trapped under a huge rock, unable to escape. My body froze in fear, as I watched the huge robot near closer to her.

_If that thing comes any closer, she'll be crushed._

My mind raced with thoughts on what to do, as I see a small green blur speed past me, and launch in the air.

My eyes widened, as I once again recognized the boy as he went soaring through the sky, right towards the robot.

_What a fool, he'll be killed!_

I see the boy land a punch with such force, that the robot went soaring backwards into the air.

_What the heck? What kind of power does he have exactly? _I felt myself gasp out loud as my eyes observed his quirk.

As I watch the boy quickly come falling to the ground, his arm seemed to be bent at an odd angle, like it was broken.

_He's falling too fast, he won't be able to stop himself from hitting the ground. _

My mind raced once again, this time I pushed my body to move running towards the boy in effort to stop his fall in anyway I could. But before I could reach them, I see the girl appear from earlier quickly slapping him in order to make him float, and not kill himself by hitting the ground with such impact.

They had both rescued each other.

I could overhear the others chatter from behind me. He risked his life, to save hers and he hasn't even scored a single point...

My mouth gaped in awe, as I watched his limp body lay on the ground. Recovery girl, racing to his and the girls side as my mind replayed the scenario again.

That was the first time, I came to admire Izuku Midoriya, or as I call him Deku. However, in that moment I never knew how much he would actually end up effecting my life, and me.


	5. First Day At UA

I sat in front of my computer screen as the words echoed throughout my head.

"Congratulations young Seiren! boomed the voice of All Might. Welcome to UA High! It will be an honor to finally meet you again young lady, the last time you seen me you were just a toddler! Not only did your battle assessment impress me, but the sacrifice that you were willing to make for another student, proves to me what kind of hero you really will become!"

Wearing nothing but an over sized hoodie, I hugged my knees to my chest and chewed on the strings, as I replayed the events from yesterday and exactly what All Might was referring to.

_Flashback_

_Am I really going to do this, for someone I don't even know?_

I bite my nails and tapped my foot on the hard tile of the school hallway, as I stood outside the door of Present Mic office. Making up my mind, I grab the cold metal handle getting ready to walk inside until a small voice behind me makes me release the doorknob and turn towards the voice.

"Hey! Your the pretty girl from the practical exam!" said the same sweet girl, that had the ability to float objects.

I felt myself blush, at the mention of being pretty to her. I was honestly intimidated from her looks.

"Yeah, that's me!" I say giving her a small smile.

"Name is Uraraka Ochaco! What's yours?" she said beaming a smile my way and holding out her hand.

_Seriously, this girl doesn't know who I am? Finally. _

"Hayashi Seiren!" I say eagerly as I gripped her hand. "So, what are you doing here?" I say confused as to why she would also be here after school hours.

My question caught her off guard, as a pink blush colored her cheeks and she nervously stared at the floor. "Well, actually you know that kid from the exam? The one who saved me?"

I nodded in order for her to continue.

"Well I actually came, to see if I could give him some of my points..." she said quietly staring at the ground.

"Really? That's strange. That's exactly what I was coming to do too." I said as I gripped her shoulder willing her to make eye contact with me, so I could give her a reassuring smile.

"Really!? What are the odds!" she said returning the smile, suddenly more willing to open up about the conversation.

However, our conversation was cut short as Present Mic opened the door, walking into the hallway, leaving us to explain just exactly why we were there.

"Girls, there is no need to offer your points. That boy did a great job of getting his own points. You see when he rescued you, he received rescue points. Therefore, he will be attending as well." Present Mic said giving us a thumbs up, and a huge smile.

Ochaco and I exchanged a small smile, excited to know that the young boy would be able to attend as well.

After the conversation, Ochaco and I found out which class we would be attending. It was no surprise to me, but Ochaco certainly seemed to be excited that she would be a part of the famous class 1-A.

"Seiren, I'm so glad I met you and that we will be in the same class. At first, I thought you were super intimidating, but after what you were willing to sacrifice and after actually talking to you I just know we will be great friends!" she said will a huge smile, and clutching her backpack straps.

I felt myself touched at the comment. I never knew how intimidating I looked. I guess I spent so much time building a wall around my feelings, I never knew what it would be like to actually open up and become friends with someone.

"Yeah, I feel the same way Ochaco. Give me your phone, we could walk together to school on the first day if that isn't too much to ask?" I said almost nervous for a response.

She gladly gave me her phone, and after exchanging numbers we departed our ways. Eager to start at UA in the next few coming days.

_I can't believe I'm actually little excited to start here. Maybe, just maybe it won't be as bad as I thought. _

I exhaled a breath and opened my eyes, as I walk through the entrance gates of the school.

"Seiren! Over here!" Ochaco cupped her mouth in effort to make her small voice louder. She jumped up and down in the crowd of moving students, in order to catch my attention.

I felt myself smile, as I near her. We quickly exchange small talk, as we walk through the front doors of the school, making our way to class 1-A.

"So are you ready for our first day! I'm so excited to meet everyone and find out what we were doing for our first day here!" Ochaco rambled on and on, clearly excited for what was to come. I couldn't help but keep a smile on my face, something about her attitude made me actually a little excited for something for once.

My eyes landed on a couple of boys talking in the hallway, outside of a classroom. The same freckled face boy and then the assertive four eyed boy.

As we neared closer, I seen the classroom they were standing outside of was none other than 1-A.

_So were in the same class? _

At that thought my heart skipped a beat. Making me stop suddenly in my tracks, as Ochaco ran to introduce herself to the two boys.

_What was that just now, don't tell me I'm actually somehow excited to be in the same class with him?_

I quickly shrugged the feeling off, as I catch up to Ochaco catching the tail end of their conversation.

The boy with the freckles covered his face in embarrassment, as Ochaco rambled on again on how excited she was, and how she was wondering what we were going to do today.

Once he set eyes on me however, he began rambling on how he should thank us, for what we did for him. Never seeming to make eye contact with me.

I felt myself smirk, wondering if he was always so nervous around everyone.

"No need to thank us, you deserved those points. I was just making sure you got them." my voice interrupted Ochaco's.

He suddenly uncovered his face, as his eyes widened at my statement.

"Tha...thanks." he said stuttering, the blush still covering his face.

Before we could continue the conversation, our new teacher Mr. Aizawa made his appearance. Announcing we would be heading immediately outside to start out quirk assessment test. Then proceeded to tell us, that the lowest scoring student would be expelled.

The whole class seemed to be distraught over the pro heroes words, and even I felt the slightest twinge of anger against him.

"It's my class, I have the option to do as I please. If your going to be real heroes in three years, then you will just have to get used to having all sort of surprises like this." he retaliated heading outside to start the assessment, everyone following close behind.

_Alright, bring it. Let just get this over with._


	6. Quirk Assessments (Meeting Class 1-A)

Eight Tests. In eight tests we had to prove exactly what our quirks consisted of.

Ochaco and I stood shoulder to shoulder next to the freckled face, wild haired boy as Mr. Aizawa explained to us, just exactly why he was performing this test. His words, impacted each student as he told us to go beyond, and show him it was no mistake that we were here.

First up: 50 Meter Dash

I watched in amazement as the class of 1-A one by one showed off their own quirks. Two by two each pair went, trying to beat the fastest time for the fifty meter dash. The assertive four eyed boy? Yeah that's Tenya Iida, his quirk proved to be fast and powerful with those engines in his calves. He went against a girl with a frog quirk, Tsuyu Asui not the best strength for this test.

It was finally my turn. Against a pretty boy with a naval laser. Yuga Aoyama.

"Time to show off some pizazz." he said facing backwards at the starting line.

"Good luck." I say smirking, copying his same position. He shot me a glance of confusion, as the they signaled for us to start.

Using all my lunar energy, I shot the light beams out of my hands and towards the ground. Careful to not aim it at anyone, launching myself into the air, then switching my hands in the air to change the trajectory. I landed at the end with a small flip, just as Yuga crossed the finish line. He looked at me with amazement, as they finally announced my name, and my quirk.

"Go Seiren! Ochaco raised her fist in the air cheering me on. I smiled and walked back to her side, as the class raised their eyes to me in awe.

"Before you ask, yes she is Lady Paralysis and Liquefy's daughter. So next to Todoroki, she is another child of a pro hero." Aizawa said clearing up the matter.

"Whoa! So cool!" I heard the boy with wild hair and freckles say as he stared at me. He was a total fanboy.

I scanned the crowd, my eyes landing on Todoroki. It was true both of our parents were heroes, but as I looked at him I seen something that reflected the same feelings as me. Our eyes connected, and at that moment I knew that we shared some unwritten connection. We understood each other, even though we had never met.

I need to talk to him one day.

Ochaco gave me a small glare, as she turned to face me hands on her hips.

"Seiren! She whined, "How come you never told me that you related to them!?"

"Sorry, let me explain later." I said nervously shaking my hands around. She seemed to be satisfied with that answer as we turned to watch the rest of the students.

"Seiren! My love! It seems we meet again!" said a familiar voice coming from below me. His eyes glancing at Ochaco ever so slightly.

"Mineta!" I said scowling, as his eyes formed into hearts and he drooled. "Please go run your fifty meter dash, before I punch you again, I say feeling the need to protect Ochaco.

As time went by, it was finally the freckled face boys turn, against some other boy with wild blonde hair and one hell of a bad attitude. He almost seemed to have his own personal vendetta against the freckled face boy.

_Finally, I get to find out your name. _My heart once again skipping a beat. _I have to get that checked out sometime..._

"Burst speed!" yelled the blonder haired boy. His quirk obviously explosion. He smirked angrily at the other boy who just ran normally down the track.

_Wait. How come he didn't use his quirk? It was so powerful that day._

Ochaco turned to me in confusion, clearing us both thinking the same thing.

Katsuki Bakugo, was the angry boys name. Then Izuku Midoriya.

_Izuku, yeah that seems to fit him perfectly. _

However, as the test began to fly by, I noticed Izuku never seemed to use his quirk once. Finally came the ball throw test. Ochaco excelled at this, making her ball float winning her infinity.

I gave her a small high five and a smile as I stepped into the circle. Using all my energy, I again channeled it into my palm, but not overdoing it, in order to not shred the ball into pieces. Launching the ball into the air, I throw my leg up behind me in order to balance myself.

708.6 Meters.

I turned to go back to Ochaco satisfied with my results, and earning a small glare from Bakugo.

Izuku was next, and I found myself wondering if he would be the one sent home today. The others must've been wondering the same thing, as Bakugo and Iida argued on whether he truly was quirkless or not.

My eyes zoned in on Izuku, watching his eyes close in a look of determination as he stepped back in effort to launch the ball. However, it was short lived, as his ball only went 46 meters.

Mr. Aizawa quickly wrapped Izuku in his scarf, his hair suddenly floating around his head in the air, and his eyes glowing red.

I could make out bits and pieces of their conversation. Our teacher was none other than Eraser head. A pro hero, but unlike my parents didn't seem the fame or fortune of being a hero.

My heart gave a small leap. I might've been the only student here, who desired to be a hero just like him. An underground hero.

Mr. Aizawa released Izuku, and returned the ball to him. Letting him once again try to launch the ball.

_What exactly did he say to him?_ I pondered to myself as Izuku faced away from us. Come on Izuku, don't give up just yet.

I watched in awe as Izuku stepped back once again and launched his ball into the air. Sending it flying farther than the one I threw.

709.9 Meters.

As the rest of the class and I stared at Izuku, I seen him a look in his eyes that I myself desired to have. Determination.

He faced Mr. Aizawa and said something under his breath that I couldn't make out. As the rest of the class celebrated his ball throw, I noticed his index finger was broken.

Bakugo was clearly angry as he raced towards Izuku, yelling out "Deku, where did you get that quirk?" clearly they knew each other from the past. However, Mr. Aizawa stopped him before he could lay a finger on Izuku.

What's with this hot head?

Izuku shuffled away from the path of Bakugo and back towards where me and Ochaco were standing.

"How's your finger?" I say quietly as he came closer to my side.

"It's fine! he said nervously again avoiding eye contact.

"You know, you don't have to be so nervous around me Izuku. I won't bite I promise." I say with a small smile, taking his hand in mine.

I could physically see each part of his body tense up as he watched me with wide eyes. He shook as he watched me slowly take his finger and wrap my hand around it carefully not to injure him more.

"Whaaaa...he said shaking and his whole face blood red.

"Would you relax?" I say cracking a small laugh. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

My hand began to glow, as I slowly transferred some of my healing energy onto his finger.

Slowly I uncover his finger, revealing that it was now back to normal.

"How, how did you do that?" he said staring at me with wide eyes. His speech back to normal and his face a more normal color.

"I have a healing ability, but to an extent." I know that must be painful, so I wanted to heal it for you before we got our results. "But, that can be our secret." I say as I give him a small wink, and walk with the rest of the class over to Mr. Aizawa. Izuku slowly following behind, clutching his finger, the blush returning to his face.

It's like he's never talked to a girl before. I think to myself a smile turning up the corners of my mouth.

Mr. Aizawa explained to us, that the threat to send someone home wasn't real and that the real work would only get harder for us tomorrow so we better be ready. I turned to catch a glimpse of Izuku who seemed relieved with that answer.

Later that day, Ochaco and I caught up to Iida and Izuku who were walking towards the station.

"Oh Infinity girl, and Lunar girl." Iida said as we neared closer, offering to walk with them.

"Actually, it's Uraraka Ochaco and Hayashi Seiren." Ochaco said motioning to me. "Your Tenya Iida and Midoriya Deku right?" Ochaco said.

Midoriya nervously laughed explaining that wasn't name just something Bakugo called him to make fun of him.

"Well, I think it would be a great hero name!" said Ochaco giving him a small smile.

"I agree. It's definitely super cute." I say without thinking.

"Deku it is!" said Izuku quickly responding to me.

"Wait, didn't you just say that was an insult?" said Iida confused.

My face flushed as I turned away from the three, as we all began to walk together towards the station.

_Did I seriously just say that to him? _

I quickly brushed it off, running to catch up with the three. Choosing to ignore whatever just happened.


	7. READ ME AUTHORS NOTE

Hello everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far! thank you for the reviews that I have received, and all the reads on my chapters.

So! To answer a few questions, I'm sure everyone is wondering why I picked Mineta to be one of the first few people Seiren interacted with.

First off, I really wanted to emphasize just how pretty Seiren really is. Even if she doesn't think so. So, by picking Mineta (as we obviously know from the show, loves pretty girls) I wanted to really wanted to explain alittle of exactly how Seirens appearance was like and how other guys perceived her.

I think it will really be helpful as she starts devolving more romantic feelings for Izuku. Which he, will most likely never really find out how she feels about him, until she reveals it to him because he obviously believes she is way out of his league.

Second, I wanna explain about Seirens quirk alittle more. Her birthmark, will serve as her energy source, since she obviously won't always be in moonlight. I will explain in a later scenario how exactly she obtains her energy and just exactly what her drawbacks and weaknesses are. Also, I will add many more action and combat scenes following what happens in the plot.

Third. I wanna say once again that I will be following the plot of the show, but I will be adding some additional chapters and additional content within the main plot to strengthen the relationships within class 1-A and between her and Izuku. Again I don't own the plot or original characters, I just own Seiren.

Now. Would you guys like to see the romance between Izuku, alittle before training camp? Or maybe make that the time when she finally admits how she feels about Izuku? The reason I choose the training camp, is because between the fight between him and muscular I really wanna add in Seiren and another original villain of mine for her to fight off to really show you guys what she's capable of at night. Plus, I think her witnessing that particular fight will definitely make her admit to herself, how much she cares for Izuku and how he has changed her opinion of hero's. (Sorry I love the episode when he protects Kota, he's just so incredible in that scene and really made me love his character more.) The training camp will not be many chapters away because other than the attack from the villains, and the sports festival I won't be really following each episode. Just those big main events, and some original content chapters.

Sorry for the long explanation, I hope you guys look forward to my future chapters, I should be updating weekly. If you have any questions, please ask! Also let me know who you would like to see more of, and if you want some more alone time with Izuku and Seiren. Or if you want some more of her background, or maybe her developing another friendship with someone? And who if so?

Thanks again everyone!


End file.
